Silver Samurai
History Keniuchio Harada is the mutant, illegitimate son of the former Japanese crimelord Shingen Harada, head of the Clan Yashida. As a youth, Harada mastered the attendant disciplines of the medieval samurai and sought employment as a warrior for hire. He first worked for the criminal Mandrill and clashed with the blind hero Daredevil (Matt Murdock). Harada then served the Viper, an agent of the terrorist organization HYDRA, as her bodyguard. In that capacity, Harada battled opponents such as the costumed crimefighter Spider-Man, the martial arts master Shang-Chi, and the team of mutant trainee heroes the New Mutants. Following his father’s death, Harada sought the leadership of Shingen’s Clan Yashida from his half-sister Mariko Yashida, but was opposed by the Ronin Yukio and Mariko’s lover, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. Later, Harada worked with Wolverine to free American private investigator Jessica Drew from the influence of Black Blade of Muramasa, a sword mystically imbued with its creator’s madness. Wolverine himself fell under the sword’s spell, but managed to overcome his possession after which Harada took up the sword, finding himself worthy of its power. After Mariko’s death, Harada claimed leadership of Clan Yashida and was briefly employed by the Japanese government as leader of their fledgling super-team Big Hero 6. Ultimately, his inability to lead Clan Yashida allowed the Mongolian crimelord Haan Kaishek to take control, and he allied with Wolverine to defeat the Kaishek’s. However, the disgrace of losing leadership was too great for Harada, and he returned to his mercenary ways. Eventually falling into the service of HYDRA once more, Harada was dispatched to battle the female ninja Elektra and was seemingly killed. Revealed to have survived, the Silver Samurai resumed his criminal career following an encounter with the mutant Blindspot. Allied with known terrorist Lady Deathstrike, Harada attempted to establish himself as the "Silver Shogun," leader of the Yakuza. He was also briefly a prisoner in The Raft as part of a super-villain stockpiling conspiracy, but he escaped and returned to Japan. Silver Samurai was recently brainwashed by the mutant Blindspot into forgetting his time as a hero, believing his redemption was just a result of Professor X's brainwashing. As a result, he had returned to his previous criminal activities. Later, Harada began operating as the chief security officer for the Prime Minister of Japan. Very recently, Wolverine made his way to Japan in search of Harada and engaged him in battle. Wolverine had recovered all of his memories due to the events of House of M and asked the Samurai questions about his past during the course of their fight. The Silver Samurai was able to run Wolverine through with one of his swords. Immediately afterward, Wolverine grabbed the Samurai by his right forearm and severed his hand at the wrist with his claws. When last seen, the Samurai was kneeling on the floor cradling the bloody stump where his hand once was. Powers and Abilities Powers Tachyon Field: The Silver Samurai is able to generate a tachyon energy field from within his body. Though he can focus this energy through anything, he typically focuses this field through his sword, allowing it to cut through almost any substance. Abilities The Silver Samurai is a master of Kenjutsu, the art of wielding a katana, and is an expert in the art of Bushido, the history and customs of the samurai class. He is also a highly skilled master of the Oriental martial arts, although his abilities do not match those of Iron Fist or Shang-Chi. Strength level Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment Ken's samurai armor is silver in color and light enough to not hamper his mobility. The armor weighs 60 lbs (27 kg). Transportation While working with Viper he carried a special teleportation ring that was activated when twisted. Weapons Katana. In particular Ken has used the Muramasa. He also uses throwing weapons such as daggers and shuriken. Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood Category:Utopians Category:Acolytes Category:Living Category:X-Force Villains Category:Japanese Category:198 Category:Martial Arts Category:Characters Category:Krakoans